


play with me now

by corrupted_voracity



Series: my akeshu cooking book [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Wild Nekomata Appeared, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Breeding Kink, Cats, Dirty Talk, I forgot to mention this but both are aged up to 18 and above, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Marking, Me putting filthy words inside of Akechi's mouth again, Mild Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft and hopeful ending, Top Akechi Goro, Transformation, Yes you read that right, implied aftercare, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity
Summary: An encounter with an unusual Nekomata in Mementos leaves Akechi and Akira in quite the predicament. The Phantom Thieves' relief of getting the incapacitated pair back to reality is only short-lived - some of the spell's effects seem to prevail even outside the Metaverse, because it not only leaves Akechi and Akira with extra, feline features, but also makes the usually distant detective prince become awfully possessive and smug over their leader.or: Akechi and Akira turn into catboys and fuck.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: my akeshu cooking book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983094
Comments: 42
Kudos: 290





	play with me now

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 8k words of fanservice and porn for myself, inspired and read by my wonderful beta-reader **BrownieQueen.** Much love to you :* I did add quite a lot though, so if there are any mistakes now, please blame me.
> 
> I... really don't have much words for this other than how **self-indulgent** this is. God, I promise I can write plot. I'm working on it, really.
> 
> The only **trigger warning** I have is mild dub con since the, uh, transformation leaves them with a more... active libido as well. It's basically just encouraging what's already been there in the first place, but I'll say it anyway just in case. Akeshu make some of the PT uncomfortable before the actual smut hits, but they're physically alone for the actual sex. Still, if that's not your thing, please click off!
> 
> **Please read the tags and only continue if those are fine with you!**
> 
> More notes at the bottom where I talk about some of my future AUs if that interests you.
> 
> Title taken from **Role Play** by Astro.

"Wait, hold on- I got something on the radar."

Futaba's voice drones in his ear just as Akira finishes beheading one of the shadows. He jumps to his position just after that, back to back with his teammates.

Morgana and Ryuji got a bit too invested in an argument whether hot-dogs are sandwiches or not, ending with the cat getting distracted, which further resulted in an ambush from several shadows in the depths of Mementos.

But even surrounded by menacing looking shadows, the Phantom Thieves don't struggle as much like they usually do.

Akechi – Crow in the Metaverse – was an excellent addition to their team. It's true that they are suspicious of his ulterior motive that continues to prove itself the longer they venture through Sae's palace and listen in on his phone calls - still, no one could deny that he isn't a powerhouse of his own, speeding up their progress significantly.

Right now, he's sending a mighty Makougaon the remaining three shadow's way, finishing them in impressive pillars of light.

"Good job everyone," Akira says when the charred remnants dissolve into nothingness, clearing their path once more.

He sends Akechi an extra nod to show his approval, a gesture that earns him an eye smile he can see even through the haunting contours of Akechi's red mask. Unable to help the small smile tugging at his own lips, Akira is about to turn to Morgana's cat bus form again when Futaba's urgent call makes him stop.

"It's coming!"

The Phantom Thieves brace themselves, each resuming back into a defensive position, but all that rounds the corner with admittedly impressive speed is a feline figure on all fours.

"What's a Nekomata doing on this level?" Ann murmurs warily, squinting her eyes at the approaching shadow.

"Skull," commands Akechi's voice, and the blond grunts. "I hope you remember it's weak to electricity. Let's not take any chances with this one."

Futaba hums in agreement and sends a small health recovery along with a defense boost their way.

"If it's gotten this far up, then you better not underestimate it! I can't read its signals at all, so be careful."

"Hah, child's play!"

Ryuji begins to run forward, meeting the Nekomata halfway. Captain Kidd is already out, triumphantly holding up his canon arm to charge a Zionga.

The Nekomata's previously determined face becomes alarmed s as it sees the crackling, yellow color, and it throws itself to the side when the spell fires just a second later.

"Skull, _aim_!"

"Arghh, I know! It's just so damn fast!"

But it's already reached them, clawing at a bewildered Haru, and sending a relatively strong Hysterical Slap into Yusuke when the latter is just a tad too late at fully drawing his sword.

The next Zionga Ryuji charges clearly hits, engulfing the Nekomata in a sheen, bright light.

Akira sees Akechi entering his peripheral vision, and it only takes an exchange of curt nods for both to rush in, determined to end it with an all-out attack.

Except when they're close enough to act on their drawn weapons, the lingering thunder suddenly evaporates, revealing an unharmed Nekomata mockingly winking at them.

"Fuck – it casted Elec Wall! Watch out!"

But it's already too late.

Both Akira and Akechi had jumped in, relying on the fact that it's downed, so they aren't properly prepared to defend themselves at all when the Nekomata lets out a railing screech; spitting out a cloud of black in which it promptly disappears in.

Together with Akechi, Akira feels himself tumbling to the floor just as the smoke reaches them. He doesn't have time to hold his breath; his lungs reflexively gasping for breath after having gotten the air knocked out of them. He feels the thick particles of something invading his body through his airflow, dulling his senses.

There's a vague form of red and white lying next to him, looking like it's having a coughing fit as well with how much the shape shudders and convulses in irregular intervals.

Akira absentmindedly registers reaching out for it, brushing something soft he wouldn't mind burring his face in, and then spontaneously decides it's a rather good time for a nap because the darkness tempting his eyelids to shut is too overpowering.

* * *

"Oh my god."

"What the hell?"

"Can somebody please take a photo of that?"

"Oh, I got it on _video_ Haru-chan, don't worry."

"Are they….?"

"I can't believe this. Is- is Akechi _spooning_ him?"

"And in that form nonetheless."

"I'm so going to print this out and gift it to everyone on Christmas."

The Nekomata is nowhere in sight, but nobody in particular cares, not when two, curled up forms on the floor monopolize all of their attention.

"They're- "

"They're _cats,_ " Ryuji finishes in a bewildered tone for Makoto, and Futaba and Ann look at each other for a second before both let out a delightful squeal.

"I believe this is not a matter to be happy about," Yusuke murmurs, taking a tentative step towards the two turned cats.

The only distinctive difference is the color scheme – Akira being the black cat, Akechi sporting a light brown color, reminiscent of his hair.

That is about all they can make out because both forms are so tightly interwoven in each other that it's hard to make out details. It seems like Akechi is protectively curled around Akira's slightly smaller form, creating a rather cute picture if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Noir," Makoto calls, looking the most displeased and at a loss with the present situation. "Please try an Amrita Shower."

The girl in question complies, but nothing happens, the green glow disappearing from the cats on the ground immediately and not coaxing so much as a stir from them.

"A special ailment then," Yusuke murmurs, putting a hand to his chin. "Items won't work either, I'm afraid."

"The Nekomata certainly was different. They'll most likely be cured once we get to the surface."

"But guuuys! We can't let this opportunity go- just look at them!"

Futaba is the first to actually approach the cats in a slow manner, crouching down in front of them as she slides her goggles up.

When she reaches out to pet the mushed form of Akira, Akechi's head suddenly shoots up from the masses of fur, hissing at her. When she tries to pet _him_ instead, Akira's head immediately perks from wherever Akechi had hidden it, letting out a sound that Futaba thinks should probably be threatening.

It's disgustingly cute.

"This should be illegal," she murmurs, not at all affected by their blatant rejection, rather _delighted_ by it. All her fantasies, all her secret fanfictions that have been getting quite the attention-

"As… sweet as this is, they're no use to us in this state. We can't advance like that, so let's just head back."

"I agree. I should be the only cat in this group."

"Mona, did you just admit what I think you did?"

A panicked shriek. "Lady Ann! N-no! But... I cannot deny we share the same, temporary form."

Futaba tries lowering her hand towards the cats again when Ann squats down next to her, and both coo when two heads raise simultaneously to look entirely too offended by the appendage.

"The others are unworthy to acknowledge this display," Ann whispers to her after sending her a wink, and Futaba is filled with a different sense of appreciation for the women crouching beside her. Futaba nods importantly, as if letting her in on a secret. "You're a true woman of culture, Panther."

Despite the half-hearted protests of them both, everybody spends the next five minutes trying to separate the pair. It results in many scratches, hisses, and wounded pride until Ann remembers she can cast Lullaby, successfully luring Akira and Akechi into temporary sleep and earning a look from a worn Ryuji she only giggles at.

The rest fend off wandering shadows during that predicament, but as soon as both cats are secured, they jump into the Mona bus, heading to the next safe place to navigate back to the surface.

The partially weird silence is occasionally filled by hushed conversations and delightful squeals from Ann and Futaba, both thoroughly abusing the cats' state of sleep by holding them in their arms and laps.

When they're at the entrance, Haru takes one last picture of Akechi and Akira with the two girls for future amusement, and Makoto navigates them back to the surface afterwards.

Ann apparently decides that it's a lot less cute having a grown detective in her arms, and she unceremoniously drops Akechi once the real world settles around them again.

Futaba herself only _nearly_ lets Akira go, merely because her frail arms can't support his weight. Yusuke is quick to help her steady him.

Akira is groaning, waking up from the Lullaby like the stirring form of Akechi is. Futaba is momentarily disappointed that the effect didn't transfer over into the real world – if only for a while longer.

But maybe the gods feel incredibly generous with her today.

Because Futaba can _swear_ she's able to make out two distinctive forms on top of the messy curls that is Akira's head, and she's just about to test her growing suspicion by reaching out when Akira gets _ripped_ out of her and Yusuke's arms.

There are a few shouts and some cries of his name, but nothing prevents Akechi from winding two arms around their leader, pressing him against his chest, taking some quick steps back to gain distance, only to end up downright _hissing_ at them.

Futaba's eyes are immediately drawn to the detective's head, and surely enough, there are two fluffy ears flattened against his hair, showcasing apparent hostility at anyone trying to approach the pair.

And when out of nowhere, a fluffy, brown tail joins his death grip on Akira, curling possessively around a thigh, the first thing Futaba does is taking out her phone again.

It's natural reflex at this point, really.

She zooms in on Akira's own tail, sprouting from an awkward spot between his jeans and jacket, and makes sure to fully capture how Akira snuggles into the chest he's pressed against even further.

He's at complete ease, well aware the snarls and narrowed eyes of Akechi aren't directed at him.

Everyone seems to be at a loss for words, unable to comment on the display that just unfolded before them.

"Hmmm…," Akira murmurs, drowsy words muffled with how he's pressing his head into the place between Akechi's shoulder and head. "...Goro?"

And Akechi does a 180, dark expression vanishing in favor of _purring_ down at the mop of black hair, playfully biting the twitching appendages on Akira's head, which earns him a low whine.

"Yes, Akira?" Akechi responds in a tone ten times too warm for him, and Futaba thinks her heart stops out of bliss because they've _never_ referred to each other outside of their surnames.

"...Why is everyone starring at us?"

"Because this is fucking weird," Ryuji mutters under his breath, looking entirely too shocked by the whole ordeal to remember his policy about cursing.

"They've always had a chemistry of sorts, but this… is rather rapid development, I must say," Yusuke murmurs into his hand. 

"Chemistry? If you call Joker trying to flirt with the detective while the other shuts him down with unrivaled passive-aggressiveness _chemistry_ , then I don't want to know what the textbook definition is."

Akechi mumbles something into Akira's cat ears, and the male in his arms sleepily blinks a few times before a small smile too radiant in the dark of the night blooms on his face.

Futaba and Ann avert their eyes together at the same time, and during that, they both make eye contact. A silent promise to talk more in-depth about this matter once it's over forms between them.

"Let's head to LeBlanc to discuss this," Makoto sighs. She gestures towards the pair, especially at Akechi, who seems to have made it a mission to mold his and Akira's body together.

"We're still in the middle of the Station Square, and while we could avoid some suspicion when saying it's… cosplay, it's better if we don't draw any more attention than we already do."

"Can you do that?" Haru asks towards the pair, but mainly towards Akira, knowing he'd be more responsive than the territorial detective. "We need to get home to LeBlanc, and it'd be wonderful if you'd follow us for a while longer."

Akechi sends her a brief glare, but Haru not moving and asking in the most polite tone she could muster must have not triggered his newly acquired defense mechanisms, seeing as he tilts his head to look at Akira, clearly waiting for his answer before acting himself.

"Hmm- sure," Akira sleepily responds. "But only if Goro joins."

"Of course!" Haru retorts with an eye smile, and in such a cheery tone that Futaba thinks Akira just promised to be her personal barista for at least half a year.

Akira sighs happily when Akechi presses a short kiss to his cheeks, then proceeding to possessively rub his head against the other's.

A quick glance to the side confirms that Ryuji looks downright horrified at the display. Futaba is sure the event of a catboy Akira will either be his bisexual awakening or confirm his straightness like nothing else in the world would.

At least Yusuke is starting to look increasingly interested in the display. His eyes have attained a rather intrigued glint, and he appears to be unaffected by the daggers Akechi starts to send him through intensifying glares.

Standing a few feet away from Futaba, Makoto looks more exhausted than she did in Mementos.

"Please keep the PDA down to maintainable levels," she mutters, and after a few nudges, the group finally starts to walk to the respective line that would take them back to Leblanc.

Later, when sitting on the train and earning curious glances left and right, the Phantom Thieves try their best to shield Akechi and Akira with their bodies by forming a circle around them as the pair takes one of the many, free seats at night.

Futaba doesn't know if it's out of spite or due to his suddenly awakened cat instincts that Akechi, of course, doesn't listen to Makoto, and immediately hefts Akira into his lap to nuzzle his neck, ignoring the hushed protests coming from all around him.

Futaba thinks she might have even seen a hand disappear under a t-shirt when they've given up the effort of trying to get Akira out of the detective's grasp, but she fears that she'll get a nosebleed if she tries to confirm that one, so she averts her eyes, content with outlining the next fanfiction in her head.

When they leave the train, she sees Ann wiping away a suspicious fluid running down her cupid bow. Futaba gets a thumbs up right after an important, vehement nod that speaks of a brief touch with heaven.

* * *

To his credit, Sojiro only spends an entire minute looking at Akechi and Akira before he sighs in defeat, concluding that it's _some weird Phantom business again_ , and leaves the cafe with a reminder Futaba should lock up in case Akira is too _distracted._

"I'm too old for this shit," he grumbles before the door falls shut, and the group lets out collective sighs as they scatter around to take their usual places.

Futaba idles around, and she's not disappointed – although Akechi doesn't repeat the action in the train earlier, he turns the chair he always takes around to sit on it, spreading his legs slightly so Akira could lean back against him.

Their leader looks more than ready to do that, eyelashes fluttering when two arms wrap around his upper body.

"So, what are we going to do about them?"

"Seeing as the effect somehow carried over, it'll probably be a little while until it wears off."

Makoto grimaces at that, and Haru offers her a sheepish smile.

The crease in Ryuji's face speaks for his discontentment with the situation. "Yeah, but how long?"

"As long as it is necessary, I'm afraid. I don't like the thought either, but we cannot operate with the two strongest members of our team out of commission," Morgana gruffly says.

Ann nods. "And even if they were to go into the Metaverse like that without changing forms again – god knows they're a bit too immersed in each-other to contribute."

They all collectively look at the pair, and true to their suspicion, Akechi is currently busy nibbling at one of Akira's real ears in a decidedly less innocent manner than before.

Akechi is looking entirely too triumphant and self-satisfied when he senses their gazes, practically preening at getting to flaunt his… ownership, Futaba's mind unhelpfully provides.

"Well, I just hope this wears off pretty fast," Ryuji sighs, leaning back against the boot.

An exasperated groan follows as he rubs his eyes with the balms of his hand. "I already can't stand looking at Akechi, but this just makes it _worse._ "

"Likewise, Sakamoto," Akechi purrs without missing a beat.

Morgana who is curled up in the middle of the table since Sojiro isn't here to oversee him, flicks one of his ears. "I doubt it's something permanent. Most likely it'll be gone after a few days at max, and we've made such progress in Sae's palace that it won't hurt us to wait this out."

"Yeah, but did it really have to come with this?"

Ryuji points to the pair again.

This time, Akira is progressively more flushed, letting out low, breathy sounds that had been barely audible when they talked, but is now too loud to ignore in the tense silence.

The pale skin on his face grows even redder, and Akira tries to turn around to most likely bury his embarrassment into Akechi's chest again. The male in question is having none of that, grabbing Akira's chin to keep his head in place.

The sound that escapes Ryuji's throat is half splutter, half sqeak. "They look minutes away from… _getting it on._ "

Futaba rolls her eyes. "God, Ryuji. What are you, twelve? You can say _fuck._ Oh, wait, you can't."

The other makes a face, but in a rare streak of wisdom and rationality, Ryuji chooses not to comment on her.

"Well, if we don't have more to discuss, I'd like to head out before things escalate."

Morgana makes an affirmative sound at Makoto's remark. Futaba notes he seems to be the most uncomfortable, almost on edge with how Akechi had started to openly grope the willing male between his legs.

"Ahh, but watching such a scenery unfold would most certainly be a wonderful stimu-"

Yusuke gets elbowed by Haru. "You're not getting any art today done, Yusuke-kun. Come on. We should give them privacy."

"But this is a-"

Ann cuts in before Yusuke grows a bit too invested in the idea of staying. Well, even then, when it comes down to it, Futaba figures Akechi wouldn't let Yusuke so much as lay a glance on Akira anyway.

"I doubt there's much we can do in this situation, and… clearly, the spell seemed to have turned up their affection towards each other quite a bit."

"A bit? A whole bit too lot, considering how brutally Akechi shut Akira's advances down before!"

"Well, to be honest, Akechi does stare a lot when Akira isn't looking. He gets especially thirsty when-"

"Futaba, I don't think I want to hear any more of your theories."

"Well, are you sure? I have an entire list to prove that both are pining. In fact, have you never seen how-"

"Guys," Makoto interrupts them, and Akira chooses just that moment to let out a rather lewd moan.

Each of them turns in a flash to come face to face with a sweetly smiling Akechi.

"Are you quite _done_ yet?" He inquires, openly meeting their embarrassed glances as he shamelessly feels up Akira's chest under his shirt.

Ears quickly grow red when it becomes apparent that Akechi had tugged Akira's black tail earlier, now kneading the twitching appendage in his hands with languid strokes.

"... _ngh_ , Goro- don't be so mean-" Akira whines, eyes half-lidded and tongue flickering out to wet trembling lips.

Ryuji's face is the first to look like a tomato when his brain progresses the expression Akira is currently making, and is also the first to stand up.

"Aight guys, that's my cue. My ultimate limit to withstand this any further. Yusuke, you're coming with me – today is not the day we test out your voyeurism kink."

"My voy-?"

Yusuke gets dragged out by a flustered Ryuji, and the doorbell softly jingles despite how hard the door is slammed shut. Morgana is the next one to jump towards Haru, who picks him up without a word.

"I'm definitely _not_ sticking around to see that," he proclaims, a weird mixture of pride and visible trauma in his eyes as he sinks into Haru's hold.

They leave together as well, and by the... sounds Akira now makes and the growls Akechi lets out, it's really timed, and the rest of the girls should leave as well unless they want to stay around and watch.

Well, not that Futaba is opposed to that, but she still has _some_ sort of dignity and reputation to uphold. She can witness the entire thing safely from her home anyway without anyone judging her for that.

Ann maybe, but her soon-to-be ally would judge her in an _appreciative_ way.

In a brief moment of clarity, Makoto's eyebrows draw together in worry. "If we leave them alone- what if…?"

"It's a risk we have to take, but I doubt he'll try anything so openly," Ann calmly says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If our theory is right, he'll only act when we're facing your sister, and that's still a bit ahead."

Futaba nods. "It's too risky for him. Besides, I don't think both are in their right state of mind if we can hold such a conversation in front of them."

Makoto still doesn't look overly convinced.

Her face doesn't even get red like Futaba's and Ann's do when she sends another look in Akechi's and Akira's direction, clearly wrapped up in more rational thoughts to actively progress the scene in front of her.

Akechi had turned Akira around at some point, groping his ass through the fabric of his jeans. Both are engrossed in a heavy make-out session that contains way too much tongue for Futaba _not_ to let out a small, embarrassed squeak. When Akechi's finger dig just a bit deeper, she knows from her countless fanfiction, manga, and anime experiences what he's about to do.

She takes both Ann's and Makoto's wrists to tug them towards the exit before Akechi can cut their way off by bending Akira over one of the tables in the middle of the café.

She hopes that no other person would walk by to accidentally witness what's about to transpire.

Unless they're into that, of course. She won't judge.

* * *

Akira thinks there's something he should really remember.

He suddenly does when Goro is in his field of vision again, claiming his lips with a renewed fervor that makes the heat in his stomach drop several levels.

Of course - his and Goro's straining erections.

Only vaguely does Akira register that the last people are leaving, but he can't really bring himself to pay much attention to that when the kneading motions on both of his ass-cheeks feel absolutely wonderful.

Currently, all he really wants to do is bend over the next surface available and let Goro finally have his way with him.

The pressure on his ass increases and Akira mewls into an offered shoulder.

It's only due to sheer willpower at the prospect of getting _something_ inside of him after all this teasing and heated touches Goro subjected him to that he's able to pull away properly, albeit with some difficulty due to how reluctant his limbs are at letting go of what he craves the most.

Goro's expression – a surprised dejected, but almost _furious_ when he sees Akira retracting – turns into one of dark desire when he sees that Akira isn't going to run or turn him away.

Mindful of his tail, Akira leans back onto the table between two booths. He quickly chugs the offending material of his jeans off of him, followed by his underwear and t-shirt.

Once fully naked, he doesn't waste a second to spread his legs apart, whining as he's exposing himself.

Not knowing where to put his hands, Akira lets one curls around his leaking dick, the other in his mouth to not cry out too much. He can see Goro's jaw working, how tense his body is to keep him from pouncing on Akira.

But that's exactly his plan, and no matter how hot Goro looks, trying to maintain some sort of self-control, it's what Akira wants him to have the _least_ at the moment.

Maybe he should be embarrassed about this current position, offering himself so willingly. Akira also finds that he just doesn't really care at the moment. 

"Gorooo," he whines when the other still doesn't budge, the pressure applied on his length by his own hand only a mild relief in contrast to what he _could_ be getting if Goro would just _move_.

His tail curls and uncurls regularly as more heat invades his senses, trying to beckon the other. "Please-"

Goro is on him in the next second.

A hand swats his lower one away, and Akira is left to helplessly moan when Goro presses his protruding bulge against his naked ass as if trying to fuck him through the fabric.

The thought of Goro being deprived enough to do that and _cum_ has another, undignified sound spilling from Akira's lips. 

Goro latches onto his throat, starting to nip at the skin in irregular intervals. "So impatient."

The words are murmured into the sensitive space just above one collarbone, and the sensation has Akira's tail curling again. Goro doesn't grab it just yet like Akira hoped he would, and instead keeps his thighs spread apart when Akira tries to lock them around Goro's waist in an attempt to further entice him.

The angle is a bit too low for Goro's hips to adequately meet his, but Akira adjusts by lifting them a bit, at which Goro promptly lets out a growl.

A yelp leaves him when Goro suddenly reels back. Akira would whine at the loss, arms not long enough to reach the other's shoulders or head to pull him back in.

However, a heavy wave of arousal silences any complaints at the feeling of Goro's gloved fingers continuing to skim along his leg, gently lifting one upwards.

A kiss is placed at his calf. Such an innocent yet sensual gesture has Akira quickly swallowing dry saliva. He sees the satisfying swirl of Akechi's own tail, how brown ears twitch appreciatively as Akechi continues to lick and bite as his skin.

Goro lets his fangs drag down, teasing, but never breaking the surface, and Akira would have laughed at the slightly ticklish sensation if it weren't for Akechi biting down right at the soft flesh underneath his knee.

"Ahh- _ngh-_ " A loud moan escapes Akira despite his attempt to stifle those embarrassing sounds. 

He finds mediocre purchase on the flat surface of the table by grabbing onto it with his free hand, but it doesn't keep him from arching his back a little further into the air.

Goro chuckles huskily, licks a few times over the bite he made before going lower, leaving a trail of darker colors. With each suck and teasing glint of a fang, Akira feels the promise of pleasure overtaking his mind just a tad more, daring him to jump into the pool of heat completely, yet hindering him at the same time. Goro is _still_ teasing him, driving Akira more and more desperate with each, salacious movement of his tongue accompanied by seductive, burning gazes that imprint themselves into his hazy mind.

Akira wants to reach out for his aching, _hurting_ length but knows better than to disobey Goro's unspoken instructions.

He reached Akira's thigh by now, offering a few, kittenish licks to the firm, smooth expanse.

"Ahhh, such soft skin. Is this all for me, Akira?" Goro huskily murmurs, just in time with another roll of his hips. Both his words and the action force another moan out of Akira, who can't help but frantically nod, not trusting his voice anymore.

"Well, then I better take good care of it."

Goro's grasp on his calf is firm as he directs Akira's leg to rest on his shoulder, crouching down and latching onto the sensitive skin of an inner thigh.

He spends the next minutes there, reducing Akira to a needy mess only with his mouth, teeth, and rough tongue.

Alternating between sucking the highly sensitive skin of Akira's inner thigh between his teeth, licking along the marks each of his ministrations are already prone to leave, and sometimes almost viciously biting the trembling surface. Especially the latter sends a jolt of pain throughout Akira's body, but the massive spike of arousal that follows right after leaves him wanting for more.

"Goro, please-" Akira presses out, ending in a gasp when said male switches to his other thigh, subjecting it to the same, torturous progress.

He feels the soft brush of a tail against the skin Goro just finished abusing a few seconds earlier. The motion serves to calm his wildly beating heart a bit but does little to relieve the desire swelling within him the longer Goro takes.

Akira can't recall ever being this hard, this _desperate_ before, only for having sensitive parts of his legs pleasured. He reaches out for the other when Goro bites down particularly hard, and very close to the space he wants him to.

A hand intertwines with his, squeezing once before Goro straightens and lets go of it again.

He pulls off his left glove with his teeth, flicking it carelessly into a corner. A knowing look enters hazy, wine eyes as Goro puts the freed fingers to his mouth, making a show out of wetting them.

Akira doesn't think it can get hotter than this, but Goro proves him wrong once again when he puts his now wet digits first on his thigh, lovingly tracing the marks he just made with a devastating smirk. 

A strong desire to scream in frustration wells within Akira, but then Goro finally, _finally_ prods at his fluttering rim.

Akira lets out a long, drawn-out breath when Goro doesn't waste more time and immediately pushes one finger inside. The discomfort is brief, barely noticeable in Akira's state of arousal, and soon enough, Akira is left to digging his fingers into the flat surface of the table again. 

He throws his head back when Goro scrapes along his walls, and thinks that he could really cum like this, only one, wonderful finger working into him, and Goro must notice it as well because he offers Akira a teasing uplift of his mouth. 

It's a small gesture, but it's so dark and promising that it makes Akira's dick twitch.

Why exactly didn't they do this earlier?

"I'd be disappointed if you already came just from this, dear. Hold out a bit longer, would you?"

Akira's ears immediately flatten, and he shakes his head rapidly.

The last thing he wants to do is to disappoint Goro. He _hates_ that notion, wants to make him _proud_ , prove that he can be good, so Akira bites his lips in an attempt to ground himself, focuses not on the sensations enveloping him, but on the way Goro moves instead, the fabric of his coat straining slightly against his chest with how heavily he's breathing, eyes hot and heavy.

In hindsight, it wasn't such a good move – Akira now feels the insatiable desire to just _climb_ Goro and wrap his arms around those stupidly broad shoulders and let himself sink on the cock he sees bulging. Still, Akechi forces a second finger into him, sending all his thoughts spiraling somewhere far away once again.

Akira swallows another moan when without warning, Goro adds a third goddamn finger almost immediately after, only to _still_ and cease his motions as abruptly as he began them.

Goro lowers his head slightly, narrowing his eyes as Akira holds his breath in anticipation about what is to come.

"You're not allowed to _cum_ , but I didn't say anything about not making any noises."

Akira whines at the low drawl, trying to stifle some of his moans and arousal with the back of his hand, still too embarrassed at the sounds he's letting out.

Slowly Goro resumes his motions, dragging the pads of his fingers along the soft flesh of Akira's inner walls. Occasionally he even curls them to scrape along the heated flesh, a motion which has Akira's hips immediately bucking up in an attempt to get more of that sensation.

"Let me hear you, Akira. Let me hear how good I make you feel."

The desperate, almost pleading undertone in Goro's voice finally gets to Akira, so he bites into his hand only once more before removing it to let an unhinged moan out.

Akira is reduced to mewls when Goro finally found it in himself to hit his prostate – and it takes the last strings of his murky sanity for Akira _not_ to cum, not to disappoint Goro.

The sound of a zipper pulls him just enough out of the more deprived depths of his mind for Akira to let out a protesting sound when he feels Goro's finger retracting.

But he also knows what that means; that Akira is finally going to get the other's cock inside of him after what felt like hours.

The breach of his stretched rim is heavenly, and Goro leans over him as he finally, _finally_ starts to enter him bit by bit, supporting both of his arms next to Akira's head. His cock is still a bit dry, but Akira notes that Goro must have helped with some saliva because it's a _good_ kind of burn that frizzles through Akira's nerves.

When Goro is fully sheathed, it doesn't take long for Akira to feel the pleasure he tried suppressing bubbling up again. His tail curls in unspoken arousal when Goro opens his shut eyes to send the writhing male beneath him a hooded look.

Goro proceeds to sink down to his elbows, playfully letting his ragged breaths drive across Akira's panting mouth. "So tight and pliant. Just for me."

"F-for you," Akira airily stutters, and it seems to have been the right thing to say, judging by how Goro immediately dips down to seal their lips together.

When Goro finally starts thrusting, the table beneath Akira moves along with them.

It's an insignificant detail as Goro drags his hard cock in and out of his walls.

All the time he spent teasing Akira is finally showing – even with Goro missing his prostate on purpose, merely brushing against it every few thrusts, Akira is already dangerously close to the edge, every cell of his burning body aching for release.

"Goro, Goro," he whines, some letters getting swallowed by a tongue as it twirls with his.

"I- can't- _ahh,_ hmm- please-"

"Already so close after only this? What a deprived kitten you are," Goro mouths against his lips, biting his lower one to muffle a groan of his own when Akira clamps down on him.

"Well, I suppose I teased you enough already." A breathless chuckle, taking just a bit more air away from him. "Go on – cum whenever you want."

It takes only a few thrusts, still begrudgingly slow and far from the pace Akira wants to get fucked at, but with all of the built up from before it's enough to finally send him over the edge.

Akira's orgasm crashes down on him, and ropes of cum spurt onto his chest, some landing on the bite and sucking marks of his throat where they add into the pulsating washing all over him.

Goro must like the sight. He lets out a growl, stopping his abuse on Akira's mouth to move down and lick up the spilled seed.

Strangely enough, the thrust of Goro's hips slows, and while Akira is occupied by the aftermath of his own orgasm, still floating in an intangible space, he notices that Goro hasn't cum.

He finds it in himself to give a confused sound.

Goro is pulling out, and Akira- did he do something wrong? The pleasure that previously put his mind into thick cotton starts to rapidly fade into the background. Did he disappoint him? Was he not allowed to cum at all? Did he-

"Kitten," Goro affectionately says, sensing the growing dread in the body beneath him.

He pulls out completely but drags Akira's upper body up, and some warmth floods back into him when Goro shares Akira's cum with him through a short dance of tongues, indicating that he isn't done yet.

"You did nothing wrong. I merely wanted to change positions a bit, hmm?"

Relief floods Akira; slowly lowering him back into the foggy state of mind where he can't help but nod and do as Goro pleases. Akira steadies himself on strong shoulders when the detective lifts him up.

"Can you stand up for me?"

Not trusting his voice, Akira nods, straightening himself and wincing when his legs start to feel a bit weird with all the blood flooding down again. The countless marks Goro left earlier throb in regular pulses, even more apparent when the blood starts flowing properly downwards again.

Goro guides him for one, two steps, then pushes on the upper part of his back. Only now does Akira realize what he wants him to do, and his dick already begins to harden again as a wave of arousal washes over him. By the time Akira fully bends over LeBlanc's main counter, he realizes that the counter is the perfect height for him to present his ass – much better than the table earlier.

"As much as I'd like to resume fucking you again, I confess there's still something else I want to do."

Goro tugs at his tail once, as if to underline his words, and the gesture earns him a breathy moan from Akira. He hears a slight rustling sound of fabric shifting, no doubt the sound of Goro undressing. 

He doesn't want to turn his head though. The wood is cool under his cheek, a good thing to concentrate on to not let the resuming heat burn him up too soon. Akira chooses to wait for Goro to do what he wants to.

One clad, one bare hand, suddenly spread his cheeks apart. Akira has only time to shudder at the hot breath going into his partially fucked open hole when a tongue plunges in right after.

It shouldn't feel this good, not when Goro already fucked him over the edge – and yet Akira can't do anything but shake under the rough tongue, each lick and swirl of the muscle earning countless of soft whimpers and making his tail shudder in the air.

The sounds are muffled with how much Goro, how much Akira himself is pressing him against the counter because his legs are sure to give out otherwise.

Goro's finger on his ass dig just a bit more forcefully into the skin - guaranteed to leave marks by the time he lets go - either to try and bury his tongue even deeper or in a half-hearted attempt to steady him.

When Goro's tongue reluctantly retracts, tracing teasingly over his fluttering rim two, three times, he takes some seconds to bite into each of the presented ass-cheek.

The sensation has Akira pressing his cheek into the wooden surface even further.

"All the stares from before," Goro murmurs, dragging his face up so he's nosing at the skin of Akira's tailbone, teasingly licking at the base of his tail. "So fixated on you. Did they ever think about doing something similar to your body as well?"

Judging by how a sudden, heavy heat slots against the entirety of Akira's backside, Goro must have fully draped himself over him.

Bare, wide expanses of muscle touch his back - Goro had indeed shrugged off his coat and dress-shirt, only leaving his pants.

The renewed drag of a hot length going up and down between his ass-cheeks has Akira's eyes closing with a wanton sigh.

A firm grip on Akira's chin tilts his head around, just enough for Goro to plunge his tongue into the awaiting mouth again and trace what he already committed to memory.

When Goro finally decides to stop teasing him for the umpteenth time, the entering of his cock is faster than before – clearly a sign of Goro's own impatience.

"Ahh- _please_ ," Akira pleads as his body gets rocked back and forth with each thrust. "Goro, more- _hnnmh_ , more-"

"More, huh?"

Akira's eyes roll back when two, strong arms encase his midsection, one splayed across his stomach, the other a bit lower to rest on top of his hip to press him even more into Goro. "What a greedy kitten you are. Would the others even know what to do with you?"

No, they wouldn't, Akira thinks deliriously, falling into the sensations Goro forces him into, just as how deep he's driving his length into him.

Goro has already given up on teasing him any more than this, driving into Akira with full speed and deadly precision, all while continuing to mumble hot filth into Akira's ear. Each time the tip of Goro's cock hits Akira's prostate, pleasure bursts inside of him, and shameful sounds of all kind bounce off the walls of Leblanc.

"Tell me," Goro pants, his last word ending in a deranged chuckle. "Would they be able to _breed_ you properly like this?"

Akira can't process the sound his throat makes after hearing that, but it must have been so filthy that Goro momentarily stills, just short enough to let out a sound like he himself had been punched in the gut.

The force of Goro's next thrusts is nothing compared to how he moved before, relentless and wild as if he wants to imprint the shape of his cock into Akira's insides. Akira can't help but chant a mixture of Goro's name and other pleads, not knowing how much actually gets through with how prominent the pleasure wringing his mind out is.

"P-please, _god_ , do that, fill me-"

"Fuck," Goro raggedly groans before he muffles a moan by biting Akira's neck, the action earning him a loud sob.

Akira's balls and cock are bouncing just beneath the counter, and he already feels bruises forming around his hips where Goro grips him too tight and pushes him too hard into the sturdy wood – but he's never felt any better, riding on the waves of pleasure that continue to drown him.

Goro feels all consuming like this, entire chest pressed to Akira's backside, holding him impossibly close while steadily thrusting his length in and out and making everything so much _hotter_ that Akira can't grab a coherent thought anymore.

"You'd like that, huh?" Goro growls with each drive of his hips. He sounds animalistic, words nearly toppling over each-other with how he presses them out. "Stuffed full of my cum, so much that it'd show."

"Hah, y-yes," Akira desperately gasps, vision blurry.

There's some drool leaking from his mouth and dripping onto the counter. His tongue may be sticking out the slightest bit because his entire body is tense and lax at the same time, all of his thoughts reduced to the most primal ones – but Goro only gets spurred on by how limp the body he's caging in is, fucking into him with a fervor that Akira is sure he'll feel it for days.

It's like a switch has been slipped – suddenly all the sensations assaulting Akira expand before rapidly compressing in the same instance.

Goro's mouth on his neck, a tail absentmindedly curling around his, hands darkening bruises even further. The delicious sensation of a cock ramming deep in his hole rides over all his senses, and Akira arches his back into Goro who receives him with a loud hiss, tightening his arms around him.

Akira is mumbling incoherent sentences by this point, gripping onto the counter, onto the parts of Goro he can reach for his dear life as pure pleasure threatens to tip him over. Only vaguely does he register Goro's responses, full of filthy promises, of stuffing _you full of my seed and then again and again to make sure you're full enough, bred properly, until it leaks and drips down and I have to plug you up again_ -

Hot fluid enters him almost in time with Akira's own howl of pleasure, the sound the loudest he let out so far. White explodes in his vision, and Akira nearly throws Goro off him.

It's a showcase of his strength that Goro keeps Akira in his place, immediately pinning the erratically twitching body down to continue filling Akira.

The second orgasm doesn't coax as much cum out of Akira as the first one did, but the pleasure still invades his brain and numbs everything else in the process, to the point where it's just _dull_ , and Akira is floating, blindly reaching out for something tangible when his physical body gets turned around.

Only when swollen, but soft lips settle onto him does Akira allow himself to succumb to the darker sensations around him. 

* * *

The next morning, Akira wakes in his attic with Akechi protectively pressed up against his back. The memories come back quickly to him, of new, extra appendages, of a muddled mind and suddenly spiking desires.

A quick turn in two possessive arms wound around him confirms that Akechi's cat features are gone, just as Akira's, and that it apparently _wasn't_ a weird dream because of how cuddled up they are.

He fears for rejection, for something bad to happen when Akechi's eyes open. Akira tenses, expects the other to throw him out of the cramped bed, for seething fury to set into clearer getting maroon eyes as flashes of last night begin to play in them.

But Akechi's eyes soften just a nuance instead of hardening like Akira feared them to.

The detective, his supposed _enemy_ , sighs, and the arms around him don't push Akira away out of disgust of what they've done.

They pull Akira even closer than before.

One hand finds the back of messy, black hair, and when Akechi is done scooting a bit upwards, Akira can only hold his breath as a soft nudge against his head encourages him to lay it onto Akechi's chest.

A chin slowly comes to rest on top of him.

Akira allows a twang of beautiful, fragile emotion pull at his heart before he willingly loses himself in Akechi's embrace again.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I exaggerated Futaba (and Ann a bit) on purpose here.
> 
> [My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!](https://twitter.com/voraciousTash)


End file.
